The availability of third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) mobile telecommunications technologies, and Wi-Fi wireless access technologies makes it possible to provide wireless communications. It is generally preferable to use Wi-Fi networks for data transmission because Wi-Fi wireless access technologies are typically available at lower cost but with higher throughput than the third generation (3G) and/or fourth generation (4G) mobile telecommunications technologies. However, users tend to use the 3G and/or 4G mobile telecommunications networks due to a security issue even when a Wi-Fi network is available.